Life Is A Obsticle
by Contestshipping27
Summary: May is a teenager who has been suffering her whole life but what happens when a certain emerald eyed coordinator comes and makes her forget all about her problems. CONTESTSHIPPING! 3


**Life Is an Obstacle **

**Hello my beautiful people I know I'm not goanna get any reviews but I want to get a message to all the people who are suffering and self-hurting themselves. Hope you guys enjoy it. Contestshipping.**

**May POV**

"Ugh why did I have to be born "said very disappointed brunette named May. "I have been so stupid saying they were my best friends when in reality they just care about themselves." Yes, I have been suffering all my life and thinking that they will be there for me, and by they I mean my three suppose best friends aka sisters Misty Waterflower, Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green.

I guess it's just me in this small world. No one to tell my problems to, no one that can listen to me, ok you get the point. The only one I have fate and know that won't back down is our Lord our father God. You can't see him, but we can always pray to him and he always finds an answer to all our problems. You don't need real friends to make you happy. All you really need is the love of God and with that life will be perfect. Who cares what people think of me. It's not goanna affect if I just ignored them and pretend they aren't there I won't have to suffer anymore. Right?

Who am I kidding? Everything people say to me hurt me a lot and makes me think about suicide and cutting. If I die nobody would notice, they won't care at all. But we do need God's love to be happy as long I have that I'm happy.

I'm always one to be blame at school, home, and pretty much everywhere I go. They keep blaming for everything I have never done. Why can't they admit that it's their fault for all of their problems and not mine? Soon I snapped out of my thought to see the only and cocky jerk of all the grass head all the girls have been falling for Drew Hayden. "What up June" he said. _**"****MY NAME IS MAY YOU STUPID GRASSHEAD WHAT YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T GET MY NAME RIGHT. HOW ABOUT YOU GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN SO THEY CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUPID MEMORY"** _I said gasping for air. He eyes where widen from surprised "Woo calm down will ya?" He said then his face was filled with concern "Are you alright?" I sighed "No" I admitted shyly.

**Drew's POV**

I felt worried for the brunette in front of me. Her face was pale; her beautiful sapphire eyes were puffy red, with a gleam of sadness, anger, hurt, and something else I can't put a finger on. I couldn't do anything else but hugged her with all my might. She returned the hug while sobbing in my chest; I ran my fingers through her chocolate brown hair. "Everything is going to be alright, I'll be here to protect you" I whispered in her ears. As soon as I said that she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at the beautiful brunette I was holding, I gently picked her up bride style and took her to room in the Poke-center. I kissed her cheeked before I left but something stopped me I felt the urged to stay with her I sighed grabbed a chair from the desk and put it next to her bed. I stared at my May sleep peacefully she looked like a beautiful angle. Then I found myself kissing her soft pink lips. She worked up from surprised, but what shocked me was that she returned the kiss.

I smirked a pulled her in to me so we can fall to the floor. This moment was the best thing that has ever happen in my life. I was hoping this moment would never end, but to my disappointment she pulled away.

**May's POV**

I was still in shocked from the kiss but as soon as I broke the kiss I saw the disappointment in Drew's eyes. I was confused at first but then it hit me he has always been there for me by teasing me to make me stronger and the roses he always gave me for my beautifly was actually for me a red thorn less roses which means love at first sight. So that means he loves me ever since we met. I felt Butterfrees in my stomach. He kept looking at me with fear in his eyes that'll reject him and hit him but I just hugged him to his relief and hugged back. It felt so right to be in his arms, like if we were meant to be. He broke the hug and kneels down in one knee and took another one of his famous red thorn less rose "May Maple would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend" he said. I was shocked at first but I happily accepted it. "Yes, Drew I accept".

**Drew's POV**

I was waiting for her answer when she said "Yes, Drew I accept" I felt a slight of electricity go through my body. I smiled "Good because if you didn't 'I don't know what I would have done to get you." She giggled "On second thought I think I…" I was feeling worried that she might change her mind and say that she doesn't want to date me "Just kidding I love you " she said to my relief. I cupped her cheeks and got close to her face our lips only mill centimeters away from each other "That's why I love you because you are always you in the easy and hard moments, don't let anyone bring you down. I if they do just tell me so I can beat them up and I love you to" I whispered, and with that we kissed each other passionately.

**It was cheesy but the whole point of this story is that when you feel like you are all by yourself, that you're worthless and that no one likes you, and then think again because there is always that special someone who would make you forgets about all of your past and problems. Everyone is worth it in this world that's why God made us live in this world. So for every problem/mistakes have happen in your life is a lesson that should be learns not to be committed again and again. If you just pray to God and believed in him everything would be so much easier to handle. If most of your friend ignored you let them be but when they need it just be like "Oh sorry you are?" "Do I know you?" cause they just don't know how to price a friend like you. It their lost not yours. Remember smile cause you're worth it**

**PS: Always be yourself no matter what. Who cares about what other people think and say? Life is a big obstacle to see how much you can handle. Life is too short to be worrying Just enjoy it as much as you can.**

**Read & Review please TAKE CARE BYE! :D**


End file.
